l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirumoto Narumi
Mirumoto Narumi was a bushi kensai and Emerald Magistrate. She became Champion of Chugo. Nightingale Technique The Nightingale technique, a style of kenjutsu known for its rapid advances in and out of an opponent's sword range, and making a number of seemingly wild cuts and thrusts that would appear to be uncontrolled at first glance, Four Winds, p. 16 was created by Narumi's grandmother, Mirumoto Narumi. Art of Duel, p. 176 Her mother was among the greatest students of the Nightingale style. Emerald and Jade, by Shawn Carman She died when Narumi was an infant from complications following childbirth. Innovator Narumi was the innovator of the Nightingale style and Narumi was given permission by her daimyo Mirumoto Rosanjin to teach it to her fellow Dragon bushi in the Nightingale Dojo. The Nightingale style gained widespread acceptance among the Mirumoto. Art of Duel, p. 176 Mountaineer Narumi was a skilled Mountaineer. Redemption, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Seeking the Shameswords Narumi was commanded to seek the location of the Shameswords, and left her home toward the Twilight Mountains, the place where the blades were forged. It was also the last place where Mitsu was seen, and Narumi would seek first him to know more of the swords. In the mountains she met Kuni Yaruko, a former Witch Hunter, who, as Narumi, was seeking redemption. Narumi told the Crab her quest and agreed to help Narumi. They reached a bloodspeaker camp, where a tattooed monk was being tortured. They fought his captors, Migawari and Hida Horii, and wounded them. When they released the monk were surprised of the captive real identity, Kokujin Kobai, the madman Dragon killer of his own kinsmen. Kobai said he was not more Kokujin. He had died corrupted, bound to Kokujin's will, his soul trapped in a Shamesword, but somehow part of Kobai remained. The magic place that was the Twilight Mountains alongside his tattooes did not let him die. Hitomi Kobai returned home to kneel to his lord, Togashi Satsu. Hunting Bloodspeakers Yoritomo Yoyonagi gave to Narumi and the Jade Magistrate Kuni Yaruko information about a bloodspeaker cell in Phoenix lands. The Mantis believed the cultists were behind the beginning of the War of Fire and Thunder. The courtier gave them a ciphered scroll found among the possessions of a Bloodspeaker killed by Mantis soldiers along the Phoenix coast. The scroll was deciphered by Asako Bairei, and the information led them toward the Dragon Heart Plain and Shiro Chuda. There they rooted out a bloodspeaker cell, killing Hiruma Nataka, a bloodspeaker servant of Daigotsu, and Tamori Miraken, Chosai's follower. When they reported to Asahina Sekawa he guessed Narumi and Yaruko had been manipulated by the Mantis, as a undermining plot against the Phoenix, being both clans involved in the War of Fire and Thunder. Bride of Secrets In 1167 Toturi Miyako was kidnapped in Lion lands. Kitsuki Nagiken, a Justicar, assisted Narumi in the investigation. They met Miyako's betrothed, the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Paneki, and the commanders of two Imperial Legions, Hitomi Suguhara and Kitsu Dejiko. Paneki dismissed the Legions and only the magistrates followed the investigation. Bride of Secrets, by Shawn Carman Miyako's Rescue They tracked down the kidnappers to the village of Beiden. There Narumi met an old acquaitance, the ronin Taki, who was pressed to inform about all he knew of the matter. Taki had supplied a group that entered the Lion lands through the Shamate Pass, and returned with less numbers. They could be found in an abandoned jade mine in Spine of the World Mountains. They entered the cave, where a group of bandits made up of Mantis or former Mantis samurai, and rescued Miyako. Paneki appeared and killed the last alive kidnapper, so no clue of what were the reasons behind the event. Miyako's face and throat had been severely damaged by the bandits. Peasant Uprisings This year there were peasant revolts all around Rokugan. Yaruko and Narumi were tasked to maintain the order and stop the banditry. Joy of Plunder (Drums of War flavor) War of Silk and Steel Crane using Gaijin Pepper In 1167 a group of Dragon Nemuranai Hunters, operating in Crane provinces without authorization, inadvertently discovered a secret cache of weapons and gaijin pepper hidden by Daidoji Harriers in case of conflict with the Lion. A group of harriers who were in the area attacked the Dragon to conceal their secret. During the fighting, the gaijin pepper detonated, leaving only a single combatant on each side alive but seriously wounded. The Mirumoto Daimyo Mirumoto Rosanjin sent Narumi and Mirumoto Mareshi with a party of magistrates to investigate the posesion of gaijin pepper at Kosaten Shiro. The bold Dragon movement was an attempt to threaten to expose the Crane in order to force them to withdraw their support of the Lion attack in the War of Silk and Steel. They were unlawfully detained by the acting lord of the castle, Asahina Keitaro. He did it to keep the secrecy that the Crane had captive the former Daidoji Daimyo and currently Lost, Daigotsu Rekai, who had been held captive in the dungeons. Mareshi and Narumi used a vial of Liquid Smoke to escape from the Crane guardians, while a small force of Dragon samurai began to assault the castle. Rulebook Story (Training Grounds II) Kosaten Shiro is destroyed Kosaten Shiro was sacked Tourney fiction (European Championships) Vacant Throne, p. 17 by the Dragon, who struck and fled. Rekai exploited the Dragon attack to escape and set fire to a significant quantity of gaijin pepper that the Daidoji Harriers had concealed within the castle for storage. The resulting explosions inflicted a severe damage in the castle structure. It led in the total involvement of the Crane Clan in the war. Masters of War Web Supplement, p. 3 Serving as Magistrate In 1168 the Jade Champion Asahina Sekawa sent Narumi to the Seppun provinces. There she met again Kuni Yaruko. Seppun Shogo had accused of treachery against the Emperor and use of maho to one of his peasants. He was caught prisoner, but Yaruko did not sense taint on him, which caused Shogo's fury. He pressed Narumi to execute the man as guilty, but she was reluctant. Shogo was a wicked man and threatened Narumi to involve Yaruko as co-conspirator with a confession taken from the imprisoned man, possibly after a torture session. Narumi was forced to execute the peasant following only Shogo's testimony. Duty & Honor, by Shawn Carman Champion of Chugo Somehow Narumi defended a monastery from a bandit attack, and she became the new Champion of Chugo around 1169. The abbot had a painting of her in the brothers' quarters to remind Narumi's aid. Mirumoto Narumi (Emerald and Jade Championship Boxtext) Test of the Emerald Champion In 1169 Narumi represented her Clan in the Test of the Emerald Champion. Tales of the Emerald Championship (Imperial Herald v2#23), by Shawn Carman Battle for Sunset Tower In 1170 Kitsuki Berii led a Dragon detachment during the Battle for Sunset Tower, including Mirumoto Narumi, Mirumoto Agito, and Mirumoto Ichizo, to retrieve the Dark Covenant of Fire. Upon arrival to the tower Kasuga Eizan told his Tortoise guards had been slaughtered by a ronin group, and shortly after a Crane group had appeared, but they were badly outnumbered. Berii decided to keep the Dragon's purpose secret and was forced to attack both forces, the Crane and Spider disguised as ronin. The Battle for Sunset Tower, by Rusty Priske Seeking the Covenant Inside the Tower Doji Hakuseki was facing alone two Spider attackers. Narumi and Agito aided her to kill the enemies. Narumi left, giving orders to Agito about Hakuseki: she had to die. Agito and Hakuseki faced each other and only the Crane survived. Crane Hostage Berii successfully claimed the Dark Covenant. After the fight was over the Dragon denied any explanation to the Crane about their behaviour in the battle. However, Berii could avoid further hostility between the both Clans by offering a hostage, and Mirumoto Narumi marched to Crane lands. Destroyer War Narumi commanded the Mirumoto Elite Guard during the Destroyer War. The Kotei 2010 MegaGame In 1172 a yobanjin unit of the Army of Fire was repeled near Shiro Kitsuki by the Elite Guard. The State of the Empire External Links * Mirumoto Narumi (Wrath of the Emperor) * Mirumoto Narumi Exp (Emerald and Jade Championship) Category:Dragon Clan Members Category:Emerald Magistrates Category:Champions of Bushido